<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yo estoy contigo by PrincesaSolo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25814266">Yo estoy contigo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaSolo/pseuds/PrincesaSolo'>PrincesaSolo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢Ω | Saint Seiya Omega</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confesiójn de amor, F/M, Pelea entre Sonia y Soma, Soma reflexiona acerca de Sonia, réflexion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2013-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2013-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:07:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25814266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaSolo/pseuds/PrincesaSolo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Al principio Sonia era su enemiga, objeto de su venganza por la muerte de su padre; pero cuando él vio dentro del corazón de la oji verde sus sentimientos se trasformaron haciéndolo actuar de forma peculiar con ella. (Situado en el capítulo 40 de SSO) [One-Shot]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lionet Sōma/Scorpio Sonia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yo estoy contigo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no me pertenece. Todos los derechos están reservados por Masami Kurumada y TOEI ANIMATION.</p><p>Las cursivas representan pensamientos y acontecimientos pasados.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Koga, Yuna y Soma habían dejado atrás la casa de libra, confiando en que sus dos amigos Haruto y Ryuho se encontraran bien ya que el caballero de Acuario Tokisada se los había llevado de largo entre uno de sus ataques. Aunque estaban preocupados por sus amigos, los tres decidieron que debían continuar su camino.</p><p>Siguieron escaleras arriba hasta que divisaron la nueva casa que los aguardaba. Así, los tres amigos entraron a la casa de Escorpión llevándose una gran sorpresa en cuanto su caballero guardián se mostró ante ellos; se trataba de Sonia, anterior caballero de avispón y con la cual Soma tenía rencillas y asuntos pendientes.</p><p>Soma la miró receloso… ¿Cómo era posible que ella portara un armadura dorada? ¿Por qué la armadura de escorpión la había aceptado precisamente a ella?</p><p>Sonia comenzó explicándoles que ella defendería a Marte esta vez como santa dorada puesto que las armaduras habían dejado de serle fiel a Athena y habían pasado a proteger a Marte.</p><p>Pronto la batalla comenzó y Sonia lanzó su primer ataque en contra de los caballeros de bronce, logrando disparar a cada uno hacia un muro de las ruinas del lugar.</p><p>La peli rosa estaba a punto de atacar a Yuna cuando Soma decidió interponerse para llevarse toda la atención de la dorada. En un hábil movimiento la golpeó haciendo que ésta saltara y enseguida creó un círculo de fuego para encerrarse con ella en ese espacio, y así darle oportunidad a Koga y Yuna de que siguieran su camino a la siguiente casa.</p><p>— ¡Koga! ¡Yuna! —gritó el león menor—. ¡Ustedes sigan adelante!</p><p>Sus amigos entendieron sus intenciones así que salieron corriendo del lugar a prisa. Mientras Soma escuchaba los pasos de sus amigos perderse tomó por un brazo a Sonia reteniéndola para evitar que fuera detrás de Koga y Yuna.</p><p>— ¿Realmente quieres enfrentar a Edén? —le preguntó aún sosteniéndola.</p><p>— Yo soy sirviente del señor Marte. Mi misión es defenderlo y servirlo.</p><p>— ¿Pero que rayos es para ti la familia? —lanzó Soma sin poder entender las razones que Sonia le estaba dando. Aquella chica estaba dispuesta a pelear con su propio hermano por culpa de Marte, algo que el moreno reprobaba totalmente.</p><p>De pronto Sonia logró lanzar a Soma lejos contra una pared; el leoncillo se incorporó un poco adolorido, sin embargo tenía la fuerte convicción de hacer entender a aquella muchacha que lo que estaba haciendo era un error. Antes de seguir peleando y utilizar la violencia quería abrirle los ojos con palabras, aquellas que suponía le habían faltado por parte de su padre o de alguien que la quisiera.</p><p>Sin embargo cuando Soma se dio cuenta que Sonia sostenía el cristal de la armadura de su padre Kazuma y la hacía añicos en su puño no pudo evitar sentir que la sangre comenzaba a hervirle.</p><p>Esa cadena en la cual colgaba la piedra de la armadura de su papá era el único objeto que mantenía de él, que atesoraba y ella acababa de destruirlo.</p><p>El león menor se levantó y pese a los sentimientos de furia que lo dominaban intentó serenarse, ya que la última vez que había sido embargado por el odio nada salió correctamente además de que su padre hubiera desaprobado su actitud.</p><p>— ¿Por qué rompiste la piedra de la armadura de mi papá? —le preguntó a la dorada de forma tranquila.</p><p>Aquella mirada extrañó a Sonia que esperaba que aquel chico se le fuera a los golpes por la ira.</p><p>— Tú conservaste la piedra de la armadura de mi papá. Sólo mi papá, que fue el último en conocer tu lado puro ¡intentó detener tú sufrimiento por haberlo matado en contra de tú voluntad! Conservaste la piedra porque sentías que sólo mi papá velaba por ti ¿no es así? —era más una afirmación que una pregunta—. Tú no eres una mala persona, lo sé… Entonces ¿qué es lo que pasó contigo?</p><p>La chica dio un paso hacia atrás sorprendida de que ese muchacho estuvieras al tanto de lo que sentía.</p><p>— <em>¿Cómo es posible que él…? ¿Cómo puede saberlo?</em> —pensó la ex plateada. Sin embargo algo en su interior la impulsó a pelear así que corrió hasta el caballero y reanudó la pelea—. Deja de decir estupideces… —bramó lanzándole puños y siguiendo a Soma a todos lados por donde éste saltaba tratando de esquivarla. Su padre, el señor Marte esperaba mucho de ella y Medea también, ambos confiaban en su capacidad y ella no pensaba defraudarlos, no permitiría que Soma siguiera interponiéndose en su camino y diciéndole que sus ideas estaban mal—. Yo… ¡Voy a defender al señor Marte! —gritó al mismo tiempo en que hundía su puño en el estómago del moreno y lo hacía caer al suelo.</p><p>Aquel golpe había sido peligroso, pero no lo suficiente como para acabar con él. Soma que no sabía explicar muy bien porqué quería hacerla entrar en razón decidió confesarle porqué conocía su sentir:</p><p>— En las ruinas de la oscuridad pude ver dentro de tú corazón; estabas sufriendo, estabas confundida. Hasta yo pude ver lo que sentías… Incluso ahora, a pesar de que portas una armadura dorada tu cosmos está desconcentrado y no puedes vencer a un solo caballero de bronce… ¿Por qué?</p><p>La chica cerró los puños impotente y al mismo tiempo escudriñaba la mirada tan penetrante que Soma le ofrecía, que la hacía sentir extraña. ¿Por qué no podía matarlo? ¿Por qué por mucho que lo intentara no lo lograba? Ella también se lo había preguntado muchas veces atrás cuando ambos ya se habían enfrentado. Sabía que una parte se debía por que aún titubeaba un poco pero por otro lado ese caballero de león menor que tenía enfrente, ese chico le inspiraba algo que le impedía acabar con él. Sus ojos la miraban con preocupación, con desesperación de hacerle ver las cosas y su voz a pesar de ser a veces burlona o sarcástica se tornaba suave y con tacto cuando trataba de hacerla entender.</p><p>— ¿La decisión de Edén es una traición a Marte? ¿Está bien que Marte le haya arrebatado la vida a Aria? —le replicaba Soma pero ella no decía nada puesto que muchas veces se lo había planteado, sin embargo no podía dar respuestas, Marte era su padre y ella debía apoyar sus ideales—. ¿Lo que hace Marte es realmente justicia? ¡Contesta Sonia! —exigió él a gritos ante el silencio de la peli rosa.</p><p>— ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! —Sonia tomó a Soma por la cabeza y comenzó a azotarlo contra el suelo en señal de frustración.</p><p>— ¿Por qué no puedes responder? ¿A qué le tienes tanto miedo? —exclamó Soma y al ver que ella se retraía titubeante supo que estaba logrando algo, que la lucha dentro de ella comenzaba a definir un bando.</p><p>Soma observó a la confundida muchacha y su corazón se aceleró. Entonces, se dio cuenta en ese momento de que todo entre ellos había cambiado, nada era como al principio.</p><p>
  <em>Cuando había conocido a Sonia la reconoció inmediatamente como la asesina de su padre y cegado por su sed de venganza juró que la mataría para vengar la memoria de su papá. Cuando mantuvieron batalla en las ruinas de fuego, logró herirla sin embargo ella escapó; por tal motivo decidió separarse de su grupo de amigos e ir a su encuentro para terminar lo que habían empezado. En su mente no había otra cosa que seguirle el paso a donde fuera y enfrentarla. Había dejado el sentimiento de odio a un lado pero aun pensaba en hacerle daño.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Soma la siguió por mucho tiempo hasta que se la topó la vez en que todos los caballeros de bronce se infiltraron en el castillo de Marte para rescatar a Aria. Aquella vez él permanecía escondido entre las penumbras del palacio cuando escuchó la voz potente y mandona de la jovencita.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>En cuanto la vio caminar flaqueada por su escolta de marcianos supo que tenía las de ganar. Podía atacarla sin que ella lo percibiera y así acabar de una vez por todas con su vida. Estuvo a punto de salir de su escondite y lanzarle un ataque pero algo lo detuvo, algo en su interior lo hizo dudar… algo le decía que él no quería matarla. Lo que atinó a hacer fue mostrarse ante ella y pelear.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Poco después de su pelea interrumpida, ambos fueron absorbidos por la oscuridad. Fue ahí cuando lo que Soma pensaba de aquella orgullosa chica dio un giro total:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Por alguna extraña razón, él se había trasportado hasta el día en que su padre murió. Había reconocido ese momento ya que lo recordaba perfectamente: Ese día había recogido un poco de leña e inclusive preparado pollo con tomate para que ambos cenaran, y a pesar de su risueño entusiasmo por la cena su padre lo había mandado a esperarlo dentro de su casa y no volvió.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Al salir en busca de su padre se encontró con la escena de su muerte y con Sonia ahí con la mano llena de sangre. Eso era lo que él recordaba de pequeño, pero esa vez algo o alguien le estaba mostrando lo que sucedió más allá de ese instante. Sonia había llorado desgarradoramente al matar a su padre e inclusive después de que se había presentado ante Medea y ésta la había elogiado, la santa de avispón se había retirado a su cuarto y el llanto continuó dejando entrever lo mal que se sentía por lo que acababa de hacer. Enseguida Marte apareció en escena llenando a su hija de palabras con desprecio por su debilidad y diciéndole que no le llamara padre. Fue por ello que Sonia había jurado matar a los caballeros y nunca volver a titubear.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aquello lo conmovió. Sonia no era mala, sólo era una chica que intentaba obtener el cariño que su familia le negaba, intentaba complacerlos y sentirse querida. Sus lágrimas de arrepentimiento hacia la muerte del caballero de la cruz del sur, habían sido genuinas, lo que hizo que el sentimiento de venganza desapareciera del pecho de Soma, abriendo paso a otro que no lograba comprender.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Entre la oscuridad de aquella vez al ver que Marte la despreciaba, Sonia estaba dispuesta a dejarse caer al fondo de la penumbra y él por un impulso sostuvo su mano.</em>
</p><p>— <em>¿Por qué…? ¿Porqué me salvas? —le había preguntado ella en esa ocasión.</em></p><p>— <em>Porque eres mi némesis. Quién debe matarte es el hijo de Kazuma de la Cruz del Sur ¡Soma de León Menor! —exclamó él jalándola del brazo para que no cayera— ¡No puedo permitir que te dejes morir aquí! —gritó y conforme tiraba de ella y se acercaban Soma pudo apreciar que la máscara que la plateada llevaba se había roto… las reglas del santuario se le vinieron a la mente pero de inmediato ese pensamiento se esfumó cuando tuvo frente a él la pupila color verde esmeralda de la chica que era igual a la mirada de su hermano y que supuso la hacía bonita debajo de ese antifaz.</em></p><p>Aunque esa vez le había dicho que la salvaba porque era su némesis no era del todo cierto, eso sólo había sido lo que le había venido en mente. Él había visto su corazón, la había visto llorar… no era eso, no la salvaba para después matarla pero tampoco podía decirle que la estaba sacando de esa oscuridad por que algo que sentía en su pecho lo forzaba a ello.</p><p>— ¡Dimelo! ¿Para qué existe tu cosmo? ¿Para defender qué es porque peleas?</p><p>Esa pregunta le hizo recordar a Sonia lo que Kazuma le había dicho, que usara sus puños para defender a sus seres queridos lo que hizo enfurecerla.</p><p>— ¡A quién yo debo proteger es al señor Marte, a Edén y la señora Medea!</p><p>— ¡No es así! ¡Primero es a ti! —gritó Soma. Le molestaba demasiado que Sonia no pensara en ella, que defendiera a personas que nunca la habían querido o tratado con cariño, le frustraba que ella fuera tan ciega—. ¡Piensa más en ti! ¡Haz caso a lo que sientes! ¿No crees que eres muy digna de lástima sino te proteges a ti misma…? —lanzó Soma—. ¿Por qué estás aquí?</p><p>De pronto, el cosmos de la santa de escorpión aumentó y se lanzó hacía él a patadas.</p><p>Sonia estaba cegada por su orgullo y dudas que no se dio cuenta de lo iba a hacer: Estuvo a punto de enterrar su mano en el corazón de Soma pero éste la detuvo sin poner mucha fuerza, rodeando su mano con la de él. El tacto hizo que ella reaccionara. Había estado a punto de hacer lo mismo que con el padre de ese caballero de bronce… y esta vez estaba segura de no querer matarlo.</p><p>— ¡Tú estas aferrada a un engaño nada más! ¡Lo que tú crees que es tú familia es un sueño que tú misma creaste!</p><p>Ella se soltó de su agarre — El señor Marte, Edén y la señora Medea también ¡Son mi familia!</p><p>— Ni Marte ni Medea piensan en ti ¡Sólo Edén! ¿Acaso te abrazó alguien alguna vez? ¿Alguien te dijo palabras de cariño? —ella comenzó a temblar… ¿Por qué le hacía esas preguntas si sabía que no iba a responderle? ¿Por qué se estaba acercando hacía ella con esa mirada de determinación que tanto le llamaba la atención y a la vez le asustaba?</p><p>— ¡Cállate! —exclamó ella interponiendo esa barrera entre ellos dos, pero no pudo soportar más y cayó de rodillas.</p><p>Al ver a Sonia de esa forma a Soma le pareció que estaba viendo a una chiquilla indefensa que intentaba encajar donde no podía, que había pasado demasiado tiempo sola. A su parecer Sonia podía llegar a hacer grandes cosas pero debía empezar por ser ella misma, por dejar atrás la burbuja en la que se había condenado a vivir.</p><p>— Por intentar defender a tú papá y a tu familia… Te pasas la vida siendo robada ¿no crees? Ya deja de vivir así —espetó él, sintiendo como el corazón repiqueteaba en su pecho de forma rápida y agradable—. Vive tu propia vida ¡No sólo la dediques a alguien y dejes que te la roben! ¡Vive sólo tu propia vida! —ella permanecía con la cabeza gacha escuchando lo que Soma le decía, reflexionando—. Ven aquí —le ofreció Soma su mano. Sabía que no iba a ser fácil pero quería ayudarla, quería que ella mostrara lo realmente era…—. Nosotros, debemos poder entendernos —lo había dicho guiado por lo que en esos momentos sentía: algo muy cálido en el pecho. Ella podía interpretarlo como quisiera.</p><p>La risa burlona de Sonia se rebotó por todo el lugar y tomó por sorpresa al caballero de león.</p><p>Sonia le atestó un golpe en el estómago al chico y se puso de pie — ¡No necesito que me comprendan! ¡No espero que me comprendan! ¡Yo soy Sonia de Escorpión! ¡Le ofreceré todo al señor Marte! ¡Esa es mi misión y mi voluntad! ¡No necesito nada más!</p><p>El cosmos de Sonia ardió haciendo que el suelo se comenzara a partir llenándose de grietas.</p><p>— ¡SONIA! —gritó Soma intentando hacerla reaccionar y detenerla. Sabía que todo podía salir mal, puesto que él ya había experimentado del dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos de forma negativa.</p><p>— ¡Torbellino de Antares! —pronunció la peli rosa a punto de lanzar su ataque; sin embargo en vez de que pudiera expulsarlo hacia Soma, el ataque se concentró en su propio cuerpo destruyéndole el antifaz y dejándola totalmente expuesta ya que la armadura dorada de escorpión la había abandonado.</p><p>— ¡DETENTE! —escuchó gritar a Soma a lo lejos y sintió como el cosmos del chico de ojos marrones se alzaba despertando así su séptimo sentido—. ¡No lo hagas! ¡SONIA! —exclamó desesperado el caballero de Bronce acercándose hasta ella para salvarla.</p><p>Ella lo vio aproximársele y a pesar de saberse sin su máscara, lo miró directamente a los ojos porque quería llevarse el recuerdo de aquellos gentiles ojos de ese chico que intentó a toda costa durante mucho tiempo salvarla de ella misma.</p><p>— ¡Tú no puedes… morir aquí!</p><p>Soma estaba a punto de tomarla y de entrar a ese cosmos de confusión que la rodeaba cuando con la poca energía que le quedaba a Sonia desvió la mano que él le ofrecía, no por orgullo ni necesidad… sino esta vez porque no podía permitir que Soma fuera dañado por su culpa, no después de toda la ayuda que le había ofrecido y de lo amable que se había tornado con ella.</p><p>— <em>Él es mi némesis </em>—pensó mientras su cosmos envolvía todo su cuerpo—. <em>Yo soy su némesis… pero si las cosas no hubieran sido así, quizás pudimos habernos entendido…</em></p><p>Un resplandor cubrió toda la casa de escorpión por un momento lo que hizo salir disparado a Soma lejos de donde Sonia se encontraba.</p><p>Cuando la claridad volvió, Soma comenzó a temblar al ver el cuerpo herido de Sonia que yacía en el suelo. Él se encaminó hacia ella intentado controlar las convulsiones de su cuerpo.</p><p>— ¿Papá? —preguntó Sonia con una voz tan dulce que le erizó la piel al moreno—. ¿Eres tú papá? —Soma no respondió. Sabía que la chica estaba muy débil así que no quería ni hablar simplemente deseaba estar junto a ella en esos momentos—. Por favor, por favor… quédate junto a mi. —rogó ella y armándose de valor Soma se hincó a su lado y tomó suavemente la mano de la joven para hacerle saber que estaría con ella. En esos momentos aunque ella no podía verlo, él la miraba; el cuerpo de Sonia era más frágil de lo que hubiera podido imaginar y de lo que su armadura había dejado entre ver, su voz ya no era grave y altiva sino que se había tonado suave y agradable… y no se había equivocado al suponer que la máscara escondía su belleza porque Sonia, con su pelo rosado sedoso y sus ojos verdes esmeralda era una joven muy hermosa—. Qué bueno, porque me da miedo… estar sola —pronunció la chica y sus ojos se cerraron lentamente.</p><p>Soma incapaz de moverse o de saber que hacer, se llevó la mano de Sonia que aún sostenía con la suya hacía su rostro y comenzó a llorar.</p><p>— No estás sola… nunca lo estuviste porque… —susurró él con un hilo de voz tomando a la chica entre sus brazos y acunando el rostro de ella en su pecho—, estoy aquí… yo estoy contigo… —se quebró su voz.</p><p>Lo había intentado, había tratado de salvarla y de hacerle ver a ella misma que a pesar de sus errores y de que a quienes consideraba su familia la hubieran abandonado, ella no estaba sola.</p><p>Un dolor oprimió el pecho de Soma tan fuerte que hizo que las lágrimas fluyeran una tras de otra sin parar intensificando su llanto por mucho tiempo.</p><p>Al principio Sonia era su enemiga; pero cuando él vio dentro del corazón de la oji verde sus sentimientos se trasformaron haciéndolo actuar de forma peculiar con ella. En primera instancia no supo por qué lo hacía, no sabía explicarlo con certeza pero en esos momentos sabía que de haber resultado todo de forma diferente ellos se habrían entendido. Lo sabía perfectamente porque aquella extraña sensación que Sonia llegó a provocarle varias veces, eso que le oprimía el pecho y hacía acelerar su corazón lo había llevado a querer protegerla y hacía que en ese momento sus lágrimas no dejaran de cesar.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Esta historia fue publicada el 29/05/2013 en ff net y ha sido mudada aquí.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>